gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Born This Way (Song)
Born This Way is the lead single of Lady Gaga's third album, which is also titled Born This Way. The episode that the song is featured in, is focused on the New Directions accepting their own flaws. It is performed by all of New Directions except Santana, and with solos from Mercedes, Tina and Kurt . It was the final number of the episode Born This Way. For the performance, the members of New Directions are wearing shirts with text printed on them that state something about them which they have previously struggled with. Despite rumors, Dave Karofsky was not seen dancing and singing on stage with New Directions. He was sitting in the Auditorium watching the performance with Santana. T-Shirts *Artie - "Four Eyes" - Referring to his glasses *Brittany - "I'm With Stoopid (Upwards Arrow)" - Commenting on her apparent lack of Intelligence *Finn - "Can't Dance" - Referring to how ungainly his dancing is. *Kurt - "Likes Boys" - His sexuality. *Lauren - "Bad Attitude" - Her badass attitude is apparently an issue. *Mercedes - "No Weave!" - Commenting on the fact that, she has hair extensions (which are often called a "weave") *Mike - "Can't Sing" - As proved in Duets, he is insecure about his singing. *Puck - "I'm With Stupid (Downwards Arrow)" - His obsession with the more animal desires of humanity *Quinn - "Lucy Caboosey" - In her old school she was called Lucy Caboosey because of her weight. *Sam - "Trouty Mouth" - His abnormally large mouth. *Tina - "Brown Eyes" - The fact that she had worn blue contacts to hide her real eye color. *Emma - "Ginger" and "OCD" - Her hair color, and her mental illness (Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder) *Will - "Butt Chin" - His strong cleft chin with a dimple in it. *Rachel - "Nose" - Her Jewish nose. *Santana - "Bitch" and "Lebanese" (meant to be 'Lesbian' but Brittany spelled it wrong) - Her brash personality and her sexuality. Lyrics [[Kurt Hummel|'Kurt:']] It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M-M-M Just put your paws up 'Cause you were born this way, baby [[Tina Cohen-Chang|'Tina:']] My mamma told me when I was young We are all born superstars She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on In the glass of her boudoir [[Mercedes Jones|'Mercedes:']] "There's nothing wrong with lovin' who you are" She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe" Mercedes with Tina: ''' "So hold your head up girl and you'll go far, Listen to me when I say" '''Mercedes with New Directions: I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Tina with New Directions: Ooo there ain't no other way Baby I was born this way Baby I was born this way (born this way) Ooo there ain’t no other way Baby I was born this way I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Kurt: Don't be a drag – just be a queen Tina: Don't be a drag – just be a queen Mercedes: Don't be a drag – just be a queen Don't be! Tina: Give yourself pruedence And love your friends Subway kid, rejoice your truth In the religion of the insecure I must be myself, respect my youth Mercedes: A different lover is not a sin Believe capital H-I-M Mercedes with Tina: I love my life I love this record and Mi amore vole fe yah (love needs faith) Mercedes with New Directions: I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Tina with New Directions: Ooo there ain't no other way Baby I was born this way Baby I was born this way (Born this way) Ooo there ain’t no other way Baby I was born this way I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Kurt: Don't be a drag, just be a queen Whether you're broke or evergreen You're black, white, beige, chola descent You're Lebanese, you're orient Whether life's disabilities Left you outcast, bullied, or teased Rejoice and love yourself today 'Cause baby you were born this way Mercedes and Tina with New Directions No matter gay, straight, or bi Lesbian, transgendered life I'm on the right track baby I was born to survive No matter black, white or beige Chola or orient made I'm on the right track baby I was born to be brave Tina with New Directions (With Mercedes on riffs): I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Ooo there ain’t no other way Baby I was born this way Baby I was born this way Ooo there ain’t no other way Baby I was born this way I'm on the right track baby I was born this way I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I'm on the right track baby I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I'm on the right track baby I was born this way hey! Reception The New Directions' rendition of "Born This Way" was strongly approved by Lady Gaga. On her Twitter account, she wrote, "I really loved Glee's Born This Way episode. I admire the show for being brave+fighting for such modern social messaging. Never back down." The song was criticized by Berk, who felt that the cover version and performance was boring. He gave it 3 out of 5 stars. Gonzalez gave the performance a 'B+', and commented that it wasn't her favorite group number. Michael Slezak approved of the song: "it was nice to see and hear Tina, Mercedes and Kurt on lead vocals — instead of, say, Blaine, Rachel, and Mr. Schue. He went on the give the performance an 'A-' . Gallery 18; BORN THIS WAY.jpg Born-this-way.jpg Born This Way.jpg Tumblr lkecorcDGq1qbfe3zo1 500.gif Btw - mike spins.gif Btw - t shirts.gif Glee-Born-This-Way.jpg Jayma shirt.jpg Kurt hummel likes boys t-shirt.jpg Nosejob.jpg PPLBTWW.jpg Tumblr ljxfq6CJWr1qafewko1 500.gif Tumblr lk8gapA9G41qhoazho1 250.jpg 1084929-born-this-way-glee-617-409.jpg 18;_BORN_THIS_WAY.jpg Born_this_way_hey!.jpg Tumblr_lkecorcDGq1qbfe3zo1_500.gif Born this Way.gif Born this Way - Draw.gif Born This Way - UpTake.png tumblr_lkamizAcMW1qia2tyo1_400.gif Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|rightthumb|left|300px thumb|300px|right Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang